1. Technical Field
The invention relates to pillows, particularly to rigid supports for pillows.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. Most people sleep in a supine posture, i.e., a user's head B is lain on a pillow. A patient with retinal detachment, whose eyes are treated to be filled with a specific gas to avoid redetaching, is not suitable for a supine sleeping posture because it will cause cataract and visual deterioration. Moreover, sleeping with lying face down in a table will press the chest, mouth and nose to make breath forced.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A patient whose eyes were just operated for retinal detachment has to adopt a procumbent sleeping posture for at least two weeks. He or she cannot sleep in a supine posture until the gas in his or her operated eyes is completely absorbed. During the transition period, a C-shaped pillow as shown in FIG. 2 is required. However, such a pillow and sleeping posture will make the patient uncomfortable.
Some patients may use a sleeping frame shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. Such a sleeping frame possesses a vee outline and can lessen pressure against the head, chest and abdomen. However, the supporting point focuses on the patient's chin. The patient's chin will feel uncomfortable when he or she has slept for a long time.